1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for Internet services. Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for delivering web page content.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
A content delivery network is a large distributed system of servers deployed in multiple data centers across the Internet. The goal of a content delivery network is to serve content to end-users with high availability and high performance. Content delivery networks serve a large fraction of the Internet content today, including web objects (text, graphics and scripts), downloadable objects (media files, software, documents), applications (e-commerce, portals), live streaming media, on-demand streaming media, and social networks.
More and more web pages today are personalized or customized based on the characteristics (interests, social category, context, etc.) of an individual. Personalization is the process of tailoring content to individual user's implicit behavior and explicit preferences. Web personalization is delivering different and unique content to each individual user based on the user's interests. However, a large part of latency for rendering web pages arises from the heavy computation operations related to web page content personalization, such as generating and assembling content personalized/customized to user preferences.
Moreover, occasionally, servers may stop serving content because of, for example, erroneous code pushes, editorial mistakes, or capacity overload. These stoppages give users a bad experience because users are either shown a standard error page with little information that is helpful to the user, or the software that the user using stops working or freezes. Such experiences cause users to become frustrated and migrate to alternative servers of content.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved solution for delivering web pages to solve the above-mentioned problems.